1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a head for dispensing a product, for example a liquid product, in the form of a jet or spray, which selectively allows the dispensing of this product to be permitted or prevented. The invention also relates to a dispenser fitted with this dispensing head.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, such a dispensing head comprises a band which is fixed to a reservoir containing the product that is to be dispensed, and is equipped with a push-button mounted to move inside the said band. Actuation of this push-button allows product to be dispensed, under the action of a propellent means, through an outlet orifice with which the push-button is provided. Conventionally, this push-button also comprises a connection means for placing the push-button in communication with the valve and controlling the opening of the valve, and for connecting the valve to the outlet orifice. The retaining band is intended to guide the push-button when it is actuated. Most usually, the connecting means consists of a peg that is integral with the push-button and capable of collaborating with a valve stem, when the valve has an emerging stem.
More specifically, the invention is aimed at a dispensing head which is protected against accidental loss of the push-button.
In general a means of protection, such as a cap is provided in order to prevent any accidental actuation of the push-button.
A dispenser of this kind can be used in various fields of application and can serve to dispense cosmetic products (hairspray, deodorant, hair mousse, body lotion, hair-removal mousse, liquid foundation, sun lotion) or dermopharmaceutical products (insect repellent, analgesic or anti-inflammatory), household products, paints, etc., and the products can be dispensed in the form of a liquid, gel, spray, mousse or foam.
A dispenser of this kind is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,730. This document describes a dispenser comprising a push-button equipped with a dispensing orifice and a fixing band, this dispenser being equipped with a system for selectively positioning the push-button with respect to the band in a first position in which the push-button can be activated or in a second position which prevents any axial movement of the push-button. The fact that the push-button can be inactivated makes it possible to dispense with the use of a preventive protective cap.
A system for selectively locking the push-button, similar to the one just mentioned, is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,351 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,778.
All the embodiments described in the three aforementioned documents have the drawback that the push-button is mounted from the upper side of the band, after the band has been positioned on the reservoir. As a result of this, the push-buttons of this quoted prior art do not have any means to prevent their accidental detachment from the reservoir associated with the dispenser. Thus, accidental loss of the push-button is not prevented.
What is more, each of the aforementioned dispensers comprises, on the part of the band that is accessible to the user, unattractive recesses designed to co-operate with a radial extension of the push-button, this too being unattractive. Because of this arrangement there is a risk that, when manipulating the push-button, that the user's fingers might become caught between the recessed part of the band and the extension of the push-button. This is as likely to occur when angularly manipulating the locking/actuating system as it is when axially actuating the valve.
Furthermore, the dispenser according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,778 requires the user to use both hands to position the push-button in the actuating position, this being a maneuver which is undesirable from an ergonomic viewpoint.